<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your mom by arsonistic_bisexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875945">your mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonistic_bisexual/pseuds/arsonistic_bisexual'>arsonistic_bisexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Your mom - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Your Mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonistic_bisexual/pseuds/arsonistic_bisexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>your mom</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>your mom and me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. your mom part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>your mom</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>your mom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your mom is hot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>your mom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. your mom part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>your mom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>your mom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your mom is hot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>your mom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. your mom part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>your mom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>your mom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your mom is hot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>your mom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. your mom part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>your mom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>your mom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your mom is hot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>your mom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. your mom part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>your mom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>your mom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your mom is hot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>your mom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. your mom part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>your mom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>your mom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your mom is hot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>your mom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. your mom part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>your mom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>your mom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your mom is hot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>your mom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. your mom part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>your mom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>your mom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your mom is hot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>your mom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. your mom part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>your mom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>your mom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your mom is hot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>your mom</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. your mom part 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>your mom</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>your mom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>your mom is hot</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>your mom</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>your mom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>